


Trust

by eclipsedheart



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsedheart/pseuds/eclipsedheart
Summary: Nancy trusts him completely.
Relationships: Nancy Pelosi/Chuck Schumer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I know nothing about these people in real life and I very much doubt anything like this has happened, is happening, or will happen. I don't write real person-fics often, but I was encouraged by the wonderful feedback on my previous one! 
> 
> The world is a mess, but hold out people, this too shall pass. Send good vibes (or prayers if you're so inclined) to the people who are working to help, and ignore hate. Hate really is the fruit of fear. Let's focus on the love. As Nancy persistently tries to teach us, let's do this with a heart full of love.

* * *

Nancy isn’t afraid, but she fully understands that others can be, and they do meet a lot of people in this line of work. So when the meeting is over and Chuck is lingering at the door (almost like a schoolboy with a crush on his teacher, she notes with tender amusement), she addresses the elephant in the room, unaware that he is there to give her the same reassurance she’s now giving him.

“If you prefer to keep some safety distance for a while, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Actually, I was going to tell you the same thing.”

“You don’t have to worry for my sake.” She pauses. “Are you afraid?”

“Of you?” He peers at her over his glasses, and his eyes twinkle. “No. A bit intimidated at times, but not afraid.”

She bites her lip, not in frustration this time but to keep from laughing out loud.

“Are you?” he asks, and now he’s serious.

“Nah. Nah, I’m never afraid.”

She means it. She’s never reckless, but she _is_ fearless. She knows that fear, not hate, is the opposite of love, and to her the phrase she uses a lot has never been empty words. She truly has a heart full of love.

“So… tonight as usual, then?”

“Yes. No safety distances.”

“Good. It would be very difficult to do what I had planned to do tonight if we’re going to have safety distances.”

“Uh-huh. And what had you planned to do?”

He leans in and whispers in her ear. When he’s done, Nancy is squirming in her chair, and she doesn’t even try to hide it.

“Does that sound good, Madam Speaker?” he asks.

“It sounds quite… satisfying, Senator.”

* * *

Nancy is on her back in the middle of the bed, sprawled out and completely naked between the satin sheets. Her wrists are loosely tied to the bedposts with her own silk scarves. She normally enjoys being on top, being the one in control, but this once, being the submissive and giving up her control to someone she fully trusts is more than satisfying, it’s cathartic.

“Oh, my, God,” she pants.

Chuck looks up at her from between her legs. He loves it when she’s on top, but he very much enjoys this as well, because she doesn’t have to focus on anything but the pleasure he’s giving her. She can just let go and lose herself in this, and he loves seeing her eyes roll back in extasy.

“I’m close… so close,” she whimpers, and now she’s biting her lip as her breathing quicken even more. The whimpers almost sound like crying, and her body is shaking violently as the orgasm hits her.

Chuck waits until the last wave of it has passed through her and she’s just lying there, panting in what she thinks is the afterglow… and then he does that special thing with his tongue and makes the Speaker scream.

* * *

“I feel very spoiled,” Nancy says when they have finished and she’s the little spoon in his embrace.

“I’m glad I’m the one to spoil you,” he says, and she chuckles.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always seeing exactly what I need. Even when I don’t see it myself. And for being someone I can fully trust.”

He holds her tighter.

“Always. We’re in this together, Nancy. Come what may.” 


End file.
